How and What?
by Sacrificed Angel
Summary: What if Lucy had her heart stolen by a guy no one knows? Lucy finds him, but it leads to three jealous dragon slayers? What the hell is going on with Lucy so called 'new powers? Suck at summaries and please read! the story is better. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**I feel so stupid right now because of someone; I hate it. I just wrote this story because I didn't see anything else better to do. Hope you like it...**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia had just come into the guild, cheerful and exited. She had started getting more and more exited after the Grand Magic Games. Before then, Mira had always asked her if she had any feelings for Natsu. Here's how it went and turned out.

**flashback...**

_Lucy had gone into the guild and sat down on her favorite stool at the Fairy Tail Bar. It has been a week already after the Phantom incident_ _and Mira was cooking up ideas for some matchmaking. Mira had givin her a strawberry vanilla milkshake,"Hey Lucy, do you have any feelings for any of hte male mages in Fairy Tail?"_

_Lucy started laughing at the question, but stopped. A sad smile was on her face as she twirled her sraw in the milkshake and staring at it like it had become very interesting," My heart is far away from here and I don't even know if it'll come back. If I hear something, I might just get it back from the person who stole it a long time ago. Maybe, someday, it might find it's way here."_

_Mira looked at the celestial mage,"You don't know?" Lucy 'hmm'ed in agreement,"Just maybe I'll get to see the person who had stolen my heart." She had forced a laugh out,"There's such a little chance of that happening though. I lost faith two years ago and I found hope when I came to Fairy Tail. I might not find him in this world though."_

_Mira stared at her as a tear came from the corner of her eye and quickly wiped it away. She gave a small smile at her sister,"I'm sure you'll find your heart someday Lucy."_

_Lucy smiled at the milkshake,"Yeah, I hope so."_

**flashback ends...**

Mira smiled at Lucy and gave her a milkshake,"What's got you so exited Lucy?" Lucy looked at her, her eye were soft and exited as if she had found something that she'd lost forever ever since the beginning of time. Mira gasped,"You found him?" Lucy looked at her with a big smile,"Yes."

Mira squealed in excitement as some guild members looked at her questioningly," Never mind me you guys." She gave the members a sweet smile. She then turned to Lucy,"How did you find him? Is he coming over here? What is his name? You never told me. Oh, what does he look like? And his personality? If he's coming here, when? Is this why you're so exited?"

Lucy sweat dropped,"Mira, you should calm slow down and bring the girls over here." Lucy had told Mira, Erza, Levy, Kinana, Lisanna, Wendy, Laki, Cana, Bisca, and all the girls about her little problem. Mira brought them over, telling them, what's going on. Levy was the first one o speak to her,"Are you serious Lu-chan?" She nodded. "Alright, I'll tell you. When I left for a walk, I bought a Sorcerer magazine and I saw him in it. He's coming over tomorrow and he doesn't know that I'm in the guild. He has black hair with red highlights and dark purple eyes taht look so hypnotizing with specks of grey and are so mysterious. His name, not going to tell you. You'll find out soon."

The girls gasped. Lisanna spoke first,"You don't mean-" Lucy nodded, confirming it. All the girls squealed. Lucy looked at the time, it was seven thirty and she smiled. "Gotta go now girls, see you tomorrow!" They all yelled their byes to the celestial wizard as she walked home.

When she got home and changed, she went to her bed and fell asleep whispering in the dark, empty room,"You're back."

**Time skip to the morning... 8:30 am...**

The guild doors opened to see a boy around his early twenties with midnight black hair, dark red highlights, and purple eyes that could send shivers to your soul and had his bangs hiding the left eye and a red eye patch with a black dragon on it. The man was wearing a black t-shirt with a red skull and a dark blue floor-length jacket. He had fading dark blue jeans with chains hanging on the sides and black converse, completing the outfit. He also looked around 6'3 in height.

The guy looked around, searching for a particular someone. He went up to Mira,"Can you send me to the guild master?" She nodded and pointed upstairs. Before he could take another step, Natsu had run to him,"Oi, Emo. Fight me!" He smirked and punched Natsu in the gut, making him go extremely fast into the wall. He was about to walk upstairs when the doors of the guild opened to see the celestial mage had just entered.

She looked around the guild and froze when she saw the guy. Her eyes filled with tears as the guy looked shocked to see her. She ran up to him, knocking him off of his feet as the two fell to the ground, Lucy hugging the guy. "I found you... Minato."

* * *

**What do you guys think? Review and tell me please! Also, I'm going to put up a poll on who YOU guys want to end up with Lucy! Ja ne!- Raven**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! Sorry I was grounded from the computer! Next chapter is up now though! BTW, I don't own Fairy Tail.-Raven**

* * *

Chapter Two

"L-Lu? Your Lu right?" The man now introduced as Minato asked. His voice was shaking as Lucy closed her eyes and tears came pouring out with her nodding and grinning. Minato gripped Lucy's back as he snuggled his face into her neck," Lu, I-I thought I lost you. Oh Kami tell me you've been doing good. I tried to search for you everywhere and even in some other countries. When I came back, I heard about a celestial mage in Fairy Tail and wondered if that was you. I took my chances a-and I found you."

Lucy tears came pouring out even more,"How did you survive?" He smiled,"You were on my mind and so I kept on living to see you again."

The guild just stared in shock and confusion on what was happening of their resident celestial mage and the guy that just came in. Just what was going on?

The duo got up. Lucy looked at the guild smiling the brightest smile that they had ever seen," You guys, this is my friend Minato. Minato is the one who showed me everything. He and I had a dream to come into Fairy Tail together. I thought he was gone but I guessed wrong." The guild was silent for a while until some one yelled out,"Well, let's party for her friend's reunion and a new addition to the guild!"It was Makarov.

He came over,"Hello, you should go to Mira to get your stamp." He nodded and went over to Mira with Lucy. "Mira! Can you get the stamp?" She smiled,"Alright Lucy! What color would you like and where Minato?" He pointed to the left side of his neck, close to the front,"I'd like it dark blue here please." She stamped it and grinned.

"Hey, Minato I'll be right back okay?" Lucy said as she left. Minato smiled and nodded at her as Natsu ran at Minato,"Oi! Mikoto! Fight me!" Minato punched Natsu's face with a tick mark," It's Minato, not Mikoto."

Mira called him over,"Hey Minato, do you like Lucy?" His face went a little pink. Just a pinch and turned to face the right,"Have no idea what you're talking about." She squealed,"You're Blushing! I could see the babies right now! What if they had you rhair and her eyes or her hair and your eyes. Or even better, a mixture of highlights and one eye each the color of both of you two!"Mira kept on babbling and soon fainted.

Minato sweatdropped and sighed. How did Lucy deal with these crazy people? Even she doesn't know. Lucy came back into the guild with a small box and ran to Minato. She smiled at him," I know you wanted this for a long time and I got it a few years ago for you."

He smiled and took the box. It had a red wrapping and was shaped like a square. He unwrapped the paper and gasped when he opened the box. He looked at her with wide eyes asking'are-you-fucking-serious?'. She nodded and he pulled the mystery gift out of the box. It was a necklace. A silver chained necklace with a red hollow circle and inside that little red circle outline was a black and white wolf. He pu tit on and hugged her,"Arigato Lu."

The guild smiled at them except for three people. Guess who it was. It was Natsu, Gray, and two dragon slayers from an opposing guild. Wait, even _! what'll happen next in this story?

* * *

**Ha, LOL! Just don't kill me for it! Hope you guys have a great weekend this week. Sorry for the short chappy, I will put up another chapter tomorrow since this one is so short and small. Btw, there is a poll on who you want with Lucy in the end. There will be two more people who like her, but who? You'll have to find out! Ja'ne - Raven ;P**

**P.S. for the slow people out there, the two dragon slayers from the opposing guild are the the double dragon duo of Sabertooth! Have a good vaca for presidents' week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**YO! sorry it's been a long time since i wrote a Chapter! my sister kept on hogging the computer and i got a little violent and wasn't able to go on the computer for a while. -_- I'm so annoyed by adults when they do this stuff you know? By the way, i wasn't supposed to put gray there, my sister had put it in since she is in LOVE with the guy. I think more than Juvia has water and stalks Gray and thinks about him. She gets pissed at me when I even have a LITTLE bit of gray on my clothing so that gets annoying. One HALF of my whole ENTIRE closet of clothes and shoes have gray on it. I should shut up now. Alright here is chapter three! Izuko!-Raven**

* * *

Chapter Three

Natsu and the double dragon duo were pretty peeved because the girl of their dreams were getting taken away. The other person was somehow the guy you would never expect had a crush on Lucy in Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail's new member, the soul god slayer, Zero Infinite.

He has black hair with highlights of bright silver and a bit of gold. His eyes were a dark bloody red left eye with the other one having a pale white eye patch. His clothes consists of a dark silver long sleeved tight shirt so you could see his eight pack with the sleeves rolled up and a yin and yang in the center. He has black, fading to gray, jeans with chains hanging out on the right side and black sneakers. His Fairy Tail insignia is on the left front side of his neck in a military green color. (Zero's personality is like a mixture of Ichigo from Bleach and Gaara in Naruto Shippuden and has the face kind of like Kaname in Vampire Knight)

Zero's exceed has golden fur with a soul picture(one like in soul eater the anime) of the color brown on his shoulder and name is Moon since he was born when it was a full moon outside. (his personality is like Byakuya form Bleach and Rogue's from FT)

Zero had become a member the day before and was friends with everyone in the guild. He goes independent with Moon as his partner. He had shown a liking to the celestial mage after hearing all the stories. He also knew Minato from before.

Minato then sniffed the air and his eyes widened. He let go of Lucy and ran to Zero at full speed with his fist in the air. He held a smirk on his face with happiness in his eyes. Zero also smirked as he dodged and tried to kick him in the stomach but was blocked. They stopped and froze for a little.

They at each other and their smirks were swapped with grins,"Been a long time bro." Zero spoke. Minato shook his head,"No it ha-. Oh wait, you're right. Been about a year right?" "Nope about a year and a half baka. Hey, where in the world is Korra? Do NOT tell me you forgot her again." Zero's face paled and Minato's did too. "You're in some deep shit Minato."

Just then, the doors burst open with a dark aura around a dark brown exceed with a bright blue dress on,"Minato~. How can you forget to bring me from the pet shop? I am going to make your day A LIVING HELL!"

Lucy gasped,"Korra is that you? You've grown so much!" She ran to the female exceed and hugged it and the dark aura vanished. "LUCY!" The cat hugged her as much as she could,"Where did yo go? I missed you so much! Especially Minato with his yapping!" The exceed started crying. Lucy smiled softly and turned around to see a shocked fairy tail. She sighed.

"Zero, Minato, Moon, and Korra, get your buts over here _now_. They three nodded as they ran over to the two females. They were whispering for about a few minutes. Lucy had smacked their heads a few times in the while. They four nodded and looked at the guild.

Lucy took a deep breath,"You guys, these were my friends when I would sneak out of the mansion from time to time. They came to a forest one day and had seen me. We became the best of friends until the time came when my dad found out and I couldn't go out. They got worried and tried to find me but to their and my dismay, my father had set up a trap and they forgot about me for a month, when they were too far away."

They guild was quiet for a minute more until Master yelled out,"Let's have a party three times greater for the return of a friend of a member, new members, and just for the heck of it!" The guild cheered and Lucy was taken over to the girls, Moon and Korra to the exceeds, and Minato and Zero were taken to the guys table.

Lucy started to tense since she knew what was going to happen. The girls smirked as they looked at her and was creeping her out. The thing that didn't help was they were in sinc when they asked her a question,"Now spill how, when, where, what, and ETC." Lucy gulped as she knew they would NOT leave her alone even from whatever she does or tries. She sighed,"Alright fine. I'll tell you. But first I'll need to show the guild something."

* * *

**ALRIGHT! I will leave it at that for now and you guys gotta help me with the poll! there is one on my account so go over and vote! I didn't want to put another OC in but I for some reason am not allowed to in bets in this cursed world. Anyway, can somebody make like a deviant art for the five of them? That would be awesome. BTW, I don't own Fairy Tail only my OCs and I didn't intend to make Minato like another character from an anime I've never watched. Ja'ne!-Raven**


	4. Chapter 4

**whats up you guys? chapter five is here and gonna be longer than the other three before. I really hope that i could put some other pairings in or at least hint them. So far, LucyxRogue is winning with LucyxMinato in second, and NatsuxLucy is third. the other two(stilu and lucyxZero) have no votes what-so-ever. You all can vote up until Sunday, the twenty fourth of febuary! hope you guys like this chapter!- Raven**

* * *

Chapter Four

The girls nodded at Lucy's statement and wanted to know hat she was going to know, but as some people say, curiosity kills/killed the cat. But not this time.

Lucy stood up and gave the boys the signal and the two exceeds noticed what she was saying to the boys. The two boy stood up and the two exceeds flew to their shoulders as they moved over to Lucy and the five went to the stage. "Everyone, I have to tell you all something. I, Lucy Heartfilia have been a lie to you all. I've been lying ever since I had came here with Natsu and Happy. I am Ka Ryuu Eclipse and this is my true form."

Lucy put her thumb and index finger out with the others curled on her left hand and pointed it towards her left as she was caught in a blinding gray light and was gone in a few seconds. Her hair floated down and was a dark amber color with dark violet highlights that went to the end of her knees. She had side bangs that cascaded down her left side of her face.

Lucy or Ka Ryuu's skin was somehow beautifully pale and her height changed to about 5'8. Her clothes changed to consist of a dark brown t-shirt that had a short turtleneck went to the bottom of her chest and showed her stomach while wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with dark blue heels. Her bust got a bout two in bigger which made the perverts of the guild you know, drool with hearts in their eyes. Her wrists both had a dark green, bright red, and light violet bracelets with their own designs (dragons) on them. Her hands both had fingerless black gloves that went o=up to her elbows and looked ripped.

Her neck had a silver necklace with black swirling around to make a dragon(black) and a phonix(gold) swirling around each other in the center dangling down. Her eyes opened for you to see a hot pink eye(left) and a dark auburn(right) pair of eyes. "This is the real me. Gomen for lying to you all but I had to do it." Her voice was a little lower and came out like the finest silk which made all of the guild members get shivers down their spines.

THe guild took in everything and the doors opened to another exceed, wait two. The one on the left had pitch black fur and left ear partially ripped off but healed. Also having light blue eyes. The one on the left had pure white fur and dark red eyes. Ka smiled,"Yin, Yang. Finally you're here. What took you so long?"

The guild's eyes widened. What the hell was going on? The two exceeds looked over at the stage and flew over to the not-Lucy-but-Ka Ryuu-girl. Ka Ryuu looked at the guild,"Now, the seven of us will introduce ourselves over again. My name is Ka Ryuu Eclipse and I have Yin and Yang magic as well as the Celestial Magic of all sorts and being -. You'll find the rest out yourselves.I an eighteen and have two exceeds Yin and Yang. I dislike many things and like very few things."

Minato, Zero, Moon, and Korra sighed. She was like that when they first met her, and it was pretty fun to find out her magic.

Minato walked forward,"My name is Minato and I don't have a last name. I am going to be twenty years old two months later and have an exceed named Korra. I have Soul God Slaying Magic and am childhood friends with Zero and Ka Ryuu. I don't have any dislikes except for people who try to hurt my family and friends, or their own or even people who hurt the innocent for their personal gains." He held a peace sign to his head.

Zero sighed,"My name is Zero Infinite and I am twenty years old. I have an exceed named Moon and I am the Soul Dragon Slayer. I also have s secondary magic for when I need it as back up. I dislike some things and some things i don't. Others are things I have not tried yet."

The four exceeds flew forward,"My name is Moon, this is Korra, and these two twins are Ka Ryuu's exceeds, Yin and Yang since they are the opposites of each other and they remind her of their magic."

The guild was eerily quiet and the citizens of Magnolia was freaking out because of it. Master laughed which got the attention of everyone,"Alright then! Let's have a party for our new members! Ka Ryuu, would you like to stay in team Natsu?" Everyone now looked at her. She sighed,"No." She was serious here and shook her head.

The members of team Natsu anime fell,"But, I will go on jobs with them from time to time. If that's okay with them." They got up quickly and nodded their heads at Lucy, giving her the answer she knew she would get.

Ka smiled at the guild's antics. She knew that she would love it here even more since she had her true self and her friends.

Somewhere else

"Ka Ryuu Eclipse. Ha, I knew it. I'll get you soon darling Ka-Chan." A laugh was heard as Ka's face was shown on a lacrima on a table with someone smirking at her face.


	5. URGENT Author's note!

**Author's note!**

**hey you guys it is I, raven here. I am so sorry for not uploading. I was grounded for doing something totally dumb and my laptop's keyboard was broken so now, i'm making a poll whether i should continue this story or not. Please vote for the sake of this story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note!**

**Hey you guys, if you would like to adopt this story, please do so. I don't feel like this is all that good so someone else could continue this story. Just PM me if you want to adopt it. Gomene!- Raven**


End file.
